This invention relates generally to a quick-change nozzle coupling on a blow gun and more particularly to an improved blow gun assembly providing a quick-change coupling adaptor for a variety of nozzles.
One of the more popular conventional blow guns of the type under consideration includes a threaded outlet providing for the connection of a selection of assorted nozzles each intended to perform a specific task. Such nozzles can include general duty, for clearing dust and chips and for drying; rubber tipped for blowing out oil lines and for avoiding damage to delicate surfaces; booster, when higher flow rates are required and extension, for removing chip etc. from crevices and the like. With this type of blow gun each nozzle is provided with a threaded end and nozzle replacement requires that the nozzle in use be threadedly disconnected so that the replacement nozzle can be threadedly connected. Each of these operations is time consuming which is a considerable disadvantage. Another disadvantage is that if an operator has greasy hands the result can be that the nozzle is not tightened properly and can work loose and become inadvertently disconnected and consequently easily lost.
While quick-change couplings have been in use for many years for the connection of air and fluid lines such couplings are complicated in construction and unsuitable for use on blow guns and are not known for such use.
The present blow gun quick-change coupling adaptor solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.